Lady Tremaine
For the Season 7 character, see Rapunzel Tremaine.'' }} '''Lady Tremaine' is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. For fifty years, she clawed her way through life, climbing the social ladder as best she could - until she encountered the girl who would become a scab on her soul, otherwise known as her stepdaughter Cinderella. Tremaine was cruel and unrelenting, wanting only what was best for her actual daughters, or rather, their status. With her husband dead, she put his little girl to work cleaning, but her cruelty came back to haunt her when it was Ella, and not her daughter, who married the prince. Years later, she tried avenging her betrayal, only to end up serving the community as punishment. Biography 'Before the Curse' }}Lady Tremaine spends the good part of fifty years clawing her way through life, trying her best to climb the social ladder, and eventually succeeds in marrying a rich widower who provides for her and her two daughters, Clorinda and Tisbe. Unfortunately for her, she's also cursed with a new stepdaughter named Ella, of whom she's less than fond. When her husband dies, Tremaine puts Ella to work as the mansion's new maid, treating her like dirt and encouraging her daughters to do the same. She is very controlling, only wanting what's best for her and her family's status, and so is overjoyed when she hears word of a royal ball taking place at the palace residence of the bachelor Prince Thomas. To her, the whole thing is an opportunity for one of her daughters to dig their claws into a prince, and so she starts prepping Clorinda for the ball, offering to sell the porcelain to buy her a new gown. Ella, to everyone's surprise, then asks if she could go, revealing that she still has one of her mother's favorite gowns stashed away. Tremaine takes the gown from her, pretending to want a closer look, and declares that it's wretched, then having Clorinda throw it into the fire and let it burn. Ella retrieves the ruins of the dress and cries over it, at which Clorinda comes up with the nickname "Cinderella" to torment her further. Lady Tremaine finds this hilarious, and Cinderella remains humiliated by her evil step family as they expressly forbid her from attending the ball. }} A carriage is seen parked on the outside of a private property, and its passengers, three fairly unattractive women, make their way toward it, wearing evening gowns. The eldest woman - Cinderella's stepmother - enters the chariot first, followed by her two daughters. Soon afterwards, we are treated to the sight of the fair Cinderella, dressed in rather unfair rags. The poor blonde looks with sadness at her step family as they leave their property on the carriage, headed to the prince's ball. However, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother soon shows up to make all her wishes come true... until she's murdered by Rumplestiltskin. At which point, he offers Ella a deal: he will make her into a princess in exchange for a future favor. She accepts the deal and becomes dressed in a beautiful gown with glass slippers on her feet, meaning she's able to attend the ball after all. }} At the ball, Tremaine sees Cinderella after she's just shared a dance with Prince Thomas, though Ella grows devastated when she sees the prince giving a rose to Clorinda. Tremaine assures the dolled-up maid that he wasn't really interested, and that he was just making fun of her, and Ella dashes out of there, leaving one of her glass slippers behind. However, as it turns out, Thomas was actually just passing on a message to Clorinda from his footman, Jacob, with whom she's fallen in love and plans on marrying. Her mother would never let her marry a footman, and so she's kept their relationship a secret, but now she wants to meet him at the guard's tower so that the two of them can run away together. Respecting this, Ella gives Clorinda her mother's magic key to the Land of Untold Stories, so that Tremaine won't be able to hunt her down, but Tremaine catches wind that something is going on anyway. She interrogates Ella, after making clear that even if the prince does love her then the people still won't recognize her because she's a nobody; however, Ella has proof in the form of her other glass slipper, which Tremaine threatens to smash if her stepdaughter does not reveal Clorinda's whereabouts. Now feeling she needs the proof, Ella reveals Clorinda to be at the guard's tower, and Tremaine lets the slipper smash anyway. She then shows up at the tower and attempts to kill Jacob, only for Ella to then show up, now engaged to Thomas, and Tremaine is sent into a frenzy. She comments on how unfair it is that Ella should get everything while she gets nothing and so decides to pause her life by heading to the Land of Untold Stories herself, planning on maybe coming back when the world makes sense again. Before she goes, she drags Clorinda through the portal with her and comments that they can let the footman find someone at his own level. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 6' }}When Mr. Hyde plucks several citizens from the Land of Untold Stories, wanting to bring them over to Storybrooke so that their tales can finally play out, Lady Tremaine and Clorinda are among those to crash into the woods aboard the dirigible. In town, Tremaine discovers her own fairy godmother in the form of the Evil Queen, who promises to help her find and avenge all the missing pieces of her betrayal. As such, Tremaine ends up staking out the pumpkin farm belonging to Jacob, Clorinda's true love, and has Clorinda pose there, pretending to be wounded, in order to attract Ella - who's known as Ashley in this land. Ashley approaches Clorinda with a hunting rifle, wanting to make up for her past mistakes by protecting her, only to put the rifle down when she sees she's wounded; this gives Tremaine time to pick up the rifle and ambush her stepdaughter, who learns the wound to be fake, and then the wicked woman finds Jacob and brings him back to Clorinda with the intention of shooting him dead. This shocks Clorinda, who thought the revenge was merely against her treacherous sister, but Ella turns out to not be so treacherous after all as she stands in the way of Tremaine's gun. Tremaine says that Ella is right to think she won't shoot her, for a rifle is a coward's weapon, and she proceeds to use the pointy end of her cane to stab the young woman in the gut. Luckily, the savior arrives in time to heal Ashley, and Clorinda not only gets to reunite with her love but make amends with her sister as well. Tremaine, meanwhile, is put to work serving the community in an orange jumpsuit, being supervised by Grumpy the dwarf as she's forced to pick up trash on the sidewalk. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 603 16.png Promo 603 17.png Promo 603 18.png Promo 603 19.png Promo 603 20.png Promo 603 22.png Promo 603 26.png Promo 603 28.png Promo 603 31.png Promo 603 32.png Promo 603 45.png Promo 603 46.png Promo 603 47.png Promo 603 48.png Promo 603 49.png Promo 603 50.png Promo 603 52.png Promo 603 53.png Promo 603 54.png Promo 603 57.png References Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters